


Oh, What the Hell

by starsinger



Series: Oh What the Hell [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m not going to say that I wasn’t inspired. The inspiration for this story came from a pic in jim_and_bones. To my eyes, the man on the receiving end isn’t quite sure why he’s doing this, but what the hell. Interpretation’s everything. Second pic, he’s thoroughly enjoying himself. I don’t own any of it, much less the pics. This is McKirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bones watched as Jim slowly impaled himself on Bones’ cock. The look on his face was one of intense concentration and not a little bit of discomfort. His hands braced behind him on Bones’ knees. Really this started out as a joke. Really, it did. It was Friday, and McCoy came back to his dorm looking forward to having it to himself for the night, or the weekend, depending on which lady friend had invited Jim over, only to find Jim coming out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel. Granted, this was more than he normally wore. Jim just liked going au natural.

Bones looked at him, “What happened? Couldn’t get a date tonight?”

Jim sighed, “She washed out.” This was the typical term for those who couldn’t make it through the Academy’s rigorous training. There were many times in the past year that McCoy swore that Jim was going to was out as well.

“So, you’re not having sex tonight?” Bones asked.

“Not unless you’re interested,” Jim quipped. He hadn’t meant anything by it. It was an old joke between the two.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, the only sex I’ll be seeing is on the inside of those medical texts, or inside my eyelids,” Bones responded. Jim flopped down on his back on his bunk, the flap of the towel opened up just enough to reveal a glimpse of what lay beneath. Bones shook his head, he’d seen what lay beneath plenty of times. Bones stripped down to his boxers and lay down in his own bunk closing his eyes. “So, would you be interested?” Bones asked turning his head to look at Jim.

“In having sex with you?” Jim asked. “I dunno. Never had sex with a man.”

Bones shook his head, “Neither have I, but Dr. Puri gave us male medical students a bottle of lube and dared us to try and reach our prostate. Philippa said Dr. Anderson dared the female students to find their g-spot with a vibrator.”

“And they gave you an entire weekend to do it,” Jim chuckled. McCoy silently agreed. “So, how would you go about it, theoretically speaking,” Jim asked.

“Well,” McCoy responded, “I would lube up a few fingers and work them one at a time into your ass,” Bones started. “I would work as many fingers in there as it took, three is what I heard what usually works, in and adjust the angle of my thrusts until you gave an indication I’d found the right spot.”

“Thrusts, as in what I do when I’ve got my cock up some pussy?” Jim asked.

“Pretty much,” Bones said with a chuckle. “If things progressed from there, well, it won’t be my fingers up your ass.”

Silence stretched out as neither man spoke. Their thoughts on the weekend ahead, and Bones wondering if he’d actually get up the nerve to use that lube on himself. It was when he was about to reach into the drawer on the bedside table that he heard Jim sigh, “Oh, what the hell. You got a condom?” Bones arched an eyebrow. “I may be many things, but I’m ALWAYS careful.” Bones pulled the lube out of the drawer and walked over to Jim, pulling off his boxers. He noticed the towel had come undone as well. Jim’s flaccid cock lay against his stomach as Jim had drawn his legs up to allow Bones better access to the pertinent piece of anatomy. Jim watched as Bones spread the slick stuff over most of his hand.

“This will probably be uncomfortable at first,” Bones said, not quite believing Jim was letting him do this. Jim grunted as Bones’ hand found its way to his perineum. At first he flirted with the sensitive skin there, rubbing it with his calloused fingers. Jim just watched curiously, and occasionally grumbled at the doctor non-verbally as his fingers continued to caress it. Suddenly, a finger found its way past the ring of muscle and into Jim’s ass. Jim stiffened slightly, unaccustomed to the intrusion, but soon Bones felt him relax. Another finger joined it and Jim closed his eyes, he could tell that the other cadet was forcing himself to relax.

It was when Bones’ third finger added to the fray that that he noticed that Jim’s flaccid penis was no longer boneless so to speak. Jim’s back arched and he grabbed at the arm that stroked his manhood. “You want me to stop?” Bones asked.

“Oh, god no,” Jim responded. Jim’s breaths came in short ragged gasps as McCoy continued his ministrations. It didn’t take long for Jim to start coming all over McCoy’s hand.

“Well, how did that feel?” Bones asked.

“Intense,” Jim responded as he waited for his heart to stop thudding. He slowly sat up and motioned for Bones to lie down. He reached over to his own drawer and pulled the aforementioned condom and rolled it on Bones’ own hard cock. Bones watched as Jim, his face filled with concentration, slowly impaled himself on the other cock. He could see his arms straining behind him as they kept him at the slow pace downward. McCoy simply didn’t know what to do with his hands. If this had been a woman, he’d be playing with her breasts. Then his eyes locked on Jim’s cock which had sprung to life on his trip down Bones’ dick.

Bones reached up and grasped the head of Jim’s cock causing Jim to complete his journey a little faster than he expected. Bones could feel Jim’s muscles fluttering around his cock as he tugged on the younger man’s manhood. Jim shuddered at the double feeling before changing his angle just slightly and pushing upwards experimentally. Bones smiled as he came back down, Bones’ hand still firmly fondling the younger man. Again Jim rose and this time, Bones couldn’t stop himself, his hips rose to meet Jim as Jim continued to change angles. Bones could tell immediately when Jim found it as he stopped moving around so much and kept thrusting downwards. Time seemed to stand still as the two bodies came crashing together, Bones knew he wouldn’t last much longer, he could feel it coiling in his belly as his orgasm started to unwind itself deep inside. Jim, on the other hand, started keening as McCoy’s lubricated hand played with the sensitive cock head, sending him over the edge, McCoy soon followed.

Jim collapsed next to Bones, “Well, that was intense,” he said getting closer to Bones.

“You’re telling me,” Bones said. “You realize you’re going to have to do that to me so I can report ‘my findings’ on Monday.”

“You’re not actually going to tell them we had sex, are you?” Jim asked.

“No, I’ll leave that up to their imaginations. Meanwhile, computer, lights 10%, I’m tired. Let’s get some sleep.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s later that night, and they’re sleeping in the same tiny bed. Inspired by a pic of two men sharing a tiny bed, very snuggly! They have their own, separate opinions of what happened earlier that evening. Don’t own any of them.

Jim slowly awoke. He had somehow ended up on the bottom of a two person pile-up. He lay on his stomach, comfortably sprawled on the small bed that the Academy gave its cadets. Bones lay partially atop him. He glanced up to find Bones’ hand grasping his. In spite of his precarious position, his left leg dangled over the side of the bed, he was very comfortable. He removed the offending appendage back up to the bed quickly, but otherwise made no move to return to his own bed.

Jim reflected on what had happened earlier that evening. He’d be lying if he said that he hadn’t enjoyed himself. He himself was more relaxed than he had ever been after having sex. He closed his eyes again reveling in his comfortable position. He felt Bones come slowly awake more than saw it. He opened his eyes again as the older man realized his position. He half expected Bones to jerk away and start apologizing, this was rather awkward. Instead, Bones reached down and caressed Jim’s arm curiously. “Hi,” he finally breathed across Jim’s bare back.

“Hey,” Jim replied. “What time is it?”

Bones peered blearily at the timepiece on the far wall, “It’s 2200 hours. You have any more plans for tonight?”

“No, not really, I’m comfortable right here,” Jim said. Bones chuckled. Jim felt him actually plant a kiss on a shoulder blade. “Bones?” he asked.

“I have wondered how your skin would taste under my tongue,” Bones said huskily.

“Are you bisexual and in the closet?” Jim asked with a laugh. Truth be told, the kiss caused goose bumps to be raised across his skin. The next caress came through his short hair.

“Honestly, Jim, I’m gay,” Jim couldn’t move his head without dislodging their shared comfortable position.

“Bones, you have a daughter, granted, that’s never stopped people before. How long have you known?”

“Well, since I saw you prance through the dorm room butt naked,” Bones said with a chuckle. “I was admiring the view.”

“All the while grumbling that I had no sense of modesty,” Jim replied with a chuckle. “I’m not going to swear off women.”

“Well, I can live with that, but, promise me I’ll be the only man in your bed,” Bones replied.

Jim gently rolled over, quite a maneuver with two of them in such a tiny bed. He gathered Bones into his arms, “That I can promise. You’re the only man for me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Bones’ turn, and he discovers that Jim is more adventurous in bed than he would have thought. Really? This is Jim Kirk! lol FYI, years ago I did watch a video by Playgirl where a model gave himself a blowjob. So, given a man with enough dexterity and determination, I know it can be done. Not here, though. Don’t own them.

Bones closed his eyes and patted his chest nervously. Jim was determined that he enjoy the attentions that Bones visited on Jim’s own body just hours earlier. He might have admitted the truth to himself and Jim, but that didn’t mean he’d ever been on the receiving end of sex. Well, if Jim was willing to do it, he could too… He felt Jim’s lips envelop his cock and he moaned. Jim had never given head before, but he had watched some women give him head, and they were quite good at it.

Bones was, well, well-endowed. Jim wasn’t short changed himself, but he’d never tried swallow his own cock, and wasn’t even sure that he wanted to try. Jim decided to see how much he could actually push into his mouth. It wasn’t much, but Bones’ moans made the effort worthwhile. He reached out with his right hand and caressed the part of Bones’ shaft that his mouth couldn’t reach. Bones reached down and caressed Jim’s head, and Jim used his other hand to play with Bones’ sack. Jim could hear his partner’s moans and it made him smile. It was the same pleasure he felt with others. His hand drifted down to Bones’ ass.

More than anything Jim wanted Bones to feel the way he had earlier. Science experiment and all, he worked first one finger into Bones’ anus and heard him grunt. Jim wanted more as he thrust his finger into Bones’ tight hole not quite hitting anything significant. He worked Bones open enough to add another finger making Bones moan, arching his back up at the sensations. It wasn’t until he added two more fingers that he found what he was looking for. Jim was amazed, he hadn’t realized that he could get that much into a man’s ass. He then shook his head remembering that McCoy’s entire cock had been stuffed up his own ass, and that was bigger than Jim’s hand. Jim didn’t let up, his mouth and both hands kept up their work as McCoy started to thrust into Jim’s mouth. Jim let go with the hand around Bones’ cock and used that hand to concentrate on Bones’ balls. Unfortunately, Bones wrapped his hands around Jim’s head keeping it where it was as he continued bucking his hips. Jim’s gag reflex kept trying to kick in as Bones’ cock kept going deeper and deeper down Jim’s throat. Unfortunately, he couldn’t say anything with his mouth full, but felt almost as if he was going to pass out. The direct result being that he relaxed enough that Bones’ cock met little resistance sliding in and out of Jim’s mouth. Finally, he heard McCoy’s keening as he erupted into Jim’s mouth. Jim reflexively swallowed, but didn’t taste much of it as he opened his eyes to discover his mouth pressed up against Bones’ pubic area.

“I’m sorry, Jim, I didn’t realize…” McCoy said as Jim slowly pulled himself off his cock.

“That’s okay, Bones,” Jim responded, “Now you know how that felt for me.” McCoy opened his mouth to ask when Jim was going to perform the other part when Jim pulled Bones’ hips onto his lap and proceeded to sink his own cock into Bones’ ass. He was completely unprepared for the burn and stretchy feeling of this maneuver. Jim took his time, “No need to rush this,” came his reply. The intrusion was new to McCoy and he could feel his muscles fluttering around the intruding cock. Sooner than either could believe it, Jim was fully seated inside McCoy’s body. Jim reached over and grabbed Bones’ cock, stroking it back to life, and not moving at all. Jim wanted Bones to get used to him filling him up and Bones reached up, grabbing ahold of Jim’s deltoid muscles, or at least grasping at them. The sensations were so intense that neither of them could believe they were doing this again. Then Jim started pushing in and out of Bones’ body. Bones’ back arched again as Jim’s thrusts hit his prostate over and over again. Jim’s gentle hand motion on his cock didn’t help at all as his mind went completely blank. Nothing could ever have prepared him for something this intense, but soon it was over as Jim came deep within him, yet, McCoy didn’t come. Jim panted, “Any ideas?” he asked.

McCoy gave Jim an evil grin and sat up with his back pressed against the pillows and the wall, patting his lap, “Come ‘ere.” Jim instantly was in his lap, “No, turn around,” came Bones’ command. Jim did so and Bones told him to slowly bring himself down. Jim wasn’t all that well prepared, but Bones managed some lube before the tip of his cock started to insert itself into Jim’s body again. Jim stifled a moan by biting his lips as he obeyed the doctor’s ministrations to keep going. Finally, McCoy was all the way in. Bones reached around and teased Jim’s dick again, “Only fair, if you come again we’ll both have come twice more.” Bones thrust upwards with his hips sending Jim upwards then crashing down. Bones’ hand never left Jim’s cock as they were locked in another power play. “Relax, Jim, you know how this is going to end,” McCoy whispered into Jim’s ear. “I just want your complete and utter trust that I won’t hurt you.

Jim nodded as McCoy pressed kisses along his spinal chord. Little by little Bones felt Jim relinquishing control until he lay back against the doctor, head resting on his shoulder. “That’s it, Jim. Let me finish this up for you.” Jim could feel Bones’ bouncing hips pushing his upwards. Bones didn’t want him even moving his hips voluntarily so he ended up letting gravity take over. Meanwhile McCoy never let of Jim’s cock. He could see all the action including his own cock flying into the air as they lay there for what seemed like hours. Finally, McCoy came and he could see his own cum shooting all over McCoy’s fingers.

They stayed there, unmoving as they both as their breathing came to a regular rhythm. McCoy gently moved Jim toward the inside wall and off his lap. Jim snuggled up to McCoy, making the Doctor sigh in contentment. Finally, Jim asked, “Do you think you’ll get a good grade on this paper?”

“Well, I do have the rest of the weekend to write it, and maybe experiment a little more.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones writes his paper, and while curious, Puri is not sure just how much he wants to know regarding several of his students “research” methods. Don’t own them.

Dr. Puri looked up at his students a week after the paper was turned in. “Okay, the essay was, interesting. It’s obvious some of you went beyond the proscribed parameters.” His eyes roamed his audience, meeting several with raised eyebrows. “Others, I think, were a little too hesitant and looked it up. That’s fine, this was an extra credit assignment.” There were several nervous chuckles around the room.

“Keep in mind, homosexuality is no longer a crime, and you will not be kicked out of Starfleet for it. We just ask, as with relations with the opposite sex, that you keep it quiet. Although, there appear to be a few of you who may not have realized that you’re gay until you went to research this paper.” More twitters of laughter echoed in the room. “Okay, this will replace your lowest grade in this class, although some of you, Dr. McCoy, don’t need it.” He sent them their grades on their PADDs.

When Jim returned to their dorm room, he found Bones seated at the table, “Hey, did you get your grade yet?” Jim asked.

“Yeah,” he handed Jim the PADD.

The grade was a 98. At the bottom Puri had written a comment, “It’s nice to know that you’ll research a subject fully and enthusiastically.”

Jim laughed, “I can attest to that!”


End file.
